Sleepy Hanyou
by Lexy4KagInu
Summary: After the jewel is purified, Kagome leaves and Inuyasha can't stop thinking about her. One night he decides to go see her. What will he do in her room while she's asleep? Oneshot


_**Sleepy Hanyou**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary: **_After the jewel is purified, Kagome leaves and Inuyasha starts dreaming constantly about her. One night he decides to go see her. What will he do in her room while she's asleep?_

**Note: **The fight scene is cheesy but I tired, lol. This is my first oneshot! Enjoy. :)

-x-

"_Wind Scar!"_ Inuyasha swung his mighty sword in the air, sending waves of power from the blade at his worst enemy, along with his friends. Naraku held up a barrier and dodged Tetsusaiga's power. Inuyasha grunted. _This is it. I'm gonna defeat Naraku today and now._ He held up his sword again as the large demon cat flew past him with her master on her back as they darted towards Naraku. Behind her breathing mask, Sango smirked devilishly.

"_Hiraikotsu!"_

Miroku stood at the side with Kagome and Shippo, fighting off the tentacles that were distracting their other companions. Kagome became suprisingly impatient as she drew her bow and aimed for the jewel in Naraku's hand. He had pretty much the whole jewel exept a tiny shard that Kagome kept with her for a while. She shot the arrow in time for it to lace with Inuyasha's Wind Scar but the barried was too strong for them to handle. Naraku shot Kaogme a nastly look and darted his slimy tentacles in her direction.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called and was pushed back by another tentacle. Right before the flesh could reach Kagome, Miroku managed to slice it with his staff.

"Kagome, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." she said while drawing another arrow.

Inuyasha became irritated with Naraku's barrier. As he sword started to turn red, he blasted the force into the barrier, taking it down. _If me and Kagome combine our powers, there's no way Naraku could survive! _"Kagome, shoot him, NOW!" he yelled. Kagome drew her bow slowly and aimed at the same spot again. "Ready, Kagome?" Inuyasha called.

"Ready!" she called back.

"Go!" they both yelled and used all of their powers to blast Naraku into the air. His eyes widened as the jewel slipped out of his hand then was blinded by large, flashing lights and was purified right then and there.

"Curse you!" he yelled while trying to regain focus but found that the power was to strong and was blew him to his death.

The others watched as the jewel fell from the sky and landed in a dirt pile cause by Inuyasha's Wind Scar. Kagome ran up to it with the remaining shard in her hand while the others followed her. She held them both in one hand to purify them and bring the jewel into a whole once again. Within seconds, the jewel was purified and back to it's shiney pink color.

"Amazing!" Sango cried. "I can't believe we finally defeated Naraku."

"Yes..." Miroku said examining his hand. The Wind tunnel was slowly dissapearing, much to his delight. "After fighting him for so long too. This is probably the longest fight we've ever had with him."

"And the most powerful. Great shot, Kagome!" Shippo complimented. Kagome payed no attention to the others as she smiled at a job well done. Inuyasha finally avenged Kikyo, Sango avenged her brother, father and village and Miroku's family curse was finally through with. Shippo's father's death was already avenged long ago when Inuyasha killed the thunder brothers.

"What should we do now?" Inuyasha asked while shoving his sword back into his sheath.

"Let's return to lady Kaede's village." Miroku stated. Kagome hopped on Inuyasha's back with Shippo on her shoulders while he rest of the group headed back to Kaede's village on kirara's back.

-x-

"Master Inuyasha! Master Inuyasha!" Myoga bounced up and down as he witnessed his master and the others returning from their long journey. Before Inuyasha was even 25 feet away from him, Myoga bounced up and landed on his nose, sucking his tasty blood. "So good of you to return, Master Inuyasha. Have you earned any new jewel shards?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and slapped him away as Kagome smiled. "Actually we did."

"How wonderful." Myoga utted in pain. "How many?"

"Try the whole jewel?" Kagome held it out for the tiny flea to see.

"Say it sin't so," a village man yelled, attracting attention. "Lady Kagome and her friends have defeated Naraku and restored the jewel to it's original form!"

"I knew it! She must be Kikyo's reincarnation!" a woman yelled who was holding a little girl's hand. Eventually a crowd began to gather to witness the jewel being whole again.

Kaede walked from her hut towards the group to see if what she was hearing was true. Her eye (LOL I cracked up so hard writing that!) widened when she saw Kagome holding up the jewel for everyone to see. Indeed, it was whole and well purified. She approached speechless at the sight. She wasn't used to seeing the jewel in one whole piece but here it was.

After the villigers were done ogling Kagome to see the whole jewel, the group gathered in Kaede's hut to discuss what to do with it.

"I say we keep it here so I can use it to become a full demon." Inuyasha muttered from the corner of the hut. His sword was propped against the wall by his side like it normally was whenever he relaxed.

"Inuyasha, don't forget all the times you tried to kill us when you turned into a demon." Shippo complained.

"I agree. It's far too dangerous to let you get your hands on the jewel." Miroku nodded.

"Why don't we take the jewel back to my village?" Sango asked. Kaede looked at her and shook her head uncertainly.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. The jewel must stay with Kagome at all times since Kikyo sacrificed herself to Naraku. Kagome is the only one left who can keep it pure."

"But I'm going back to my time." Kagome whined. "Should I just take it with me? If I do, there's no demons in my time so it'll be completely safe if it stays with me."

"Then in that case, I don't see why you shouldn't take it." Miroku nodded again. Sango, Shippo and Kaede also nodded their heads. But Inuyasha, however, grunted unhappily.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"You know damn well that I deserve a reward for this. I mean if it weren't for me, you'd have no one to combine your powers with and we never would've defeated Naraku. Don't you think I deserve some kind of fucking reward?" he demanded.

Kagome tapped her chin in though, "Oh yeah!" she yelled and reached reached in her bag. Inuyasha sweatdropped when she pulled out her ninja food and handed a cup of noodles to him then began to serve everyone else. "Kaede, you deserve a reward too because you helped me learn a lot about my powers." she said as she handed Kaede a lunch box with vedgetables and a rice ball.

"Thank you, Kagome. I have one question though." everyone's eyes went to Sango, "Will you ever come back and visit us?"

Everyone's eyes went to Kagome and she smiled. "Of course I will. Why wouldn't I?" she said and started boiling up the water for the noodles.

Inuyasha grunted.

"What's the matter with you? Ever since the battle, you've been so grumpy. You avenged Kikyo and Sango's village and Miroku's ancestors. You should be happy." Kagome said.

"Yeah but too bad Kikyo isn't here." Inuyasha muttered under his breath but Kagome heard him and frowned. She tried to ignore the comment and continue cooking but on the inside it felt like someone was fucking around with her voodoo doll.

Withing minutes Kagome finished cooking the noodles and everyone began chowing down. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't bother to speak to each other after the little slip Inuyasha made.

Kagome decided that when she left back to her time she wouldn't come back to visit until she was out of high school. Being in the fuedal era was really fucking with her school life and now that she finally got over her obsticles, she could focus on school and only school. After she ate her noodles, she rested a while since this would be the last day she got to spend with her friends in the fuedal era for a couple months.

It wasn't like she'd never see them again, though.

After about an hour of talking, Kagome decided that it was finally time to go home. She gathered her stuff and headed for the well, her friends followed behind her.

"Come back soon Kagome. We'll miss you." Shippo sobbed. Kagome picked him up and held him for her last few moments there.

"Me and Sango will be staying at Kaede's village so you'll know where to find us." Miroku said. "I'll bet Shippo is staying there as well."

"Yeah." Shippo nodded and snuggled into Kagome's chest.

"When will you be visiting again?" Sango asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll come back..." Kagome paused for a moment, not wanting to tell them that she wouldn't return for a couple months. "soon." she said simply and hoped it sounded casual. "I had fun. It was the greatest adventure of my life."

"I look forward to seeing you again." Myoga said from Inuyasha's shoulder. "I also look forward to tasting your blood." he added and Kagome rolled her eyes but giggled.

Everyone took turns giving Kagome a goodbye hug except Inuyasha. Kagome stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Inuyasha blushed.

"No matter how many times I sat you and argued with you, I'll miss you." she whispered. Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly but he hugged her back anyway.

"Come back soon." he said simply.

"I will." Kagome said. She sat on the lip of the well before jumping in. As soon as the glowing light flashed, Shippo began to cry and Sango did her best to comfort him.

"Its okay, Shippo," Miroku cooed, "You're not the only one who's going to miss her."

-x-

Late that night, Inuyasha decided to crash at Kaede's village and live there until Kagome returned. At first he was gonna stay with Sango and miroku in ther hut but he remembered Miroku proposing to her and he didn't want to be within' 25 feet of them if they were getting intimate.

Shippo also stayed at Kaede's but he stayed in the hut with her. Inuyasha slept in a tree outside, lazily pondering what he would do with the rest of his life now that his quet was finally over. Kikyo was dead so he couldn't live with her. Shippo was just a kid who couldn't take care of himself, Sango and Miroku were planning on starting a family and Kagome was in her own world.

After a while of thinking, Inuyasha finally fell asleep. His ears twitched in the directions of the sounds he heard but it didn't wake him. His sword was tucked comfortably in his kimono so if any enemy tried to get to him while he was asleep, he'd be ready to attack from the moment he woke up.

...

_"Inuyasha..." someone called his name. Inuyasha searched in the darkness for the source of the voice but saw no one. He tried running in the direction he heard it coming from but he heard it from everywhere._

_"Inuyasha..." the voice sounded feminine but he still couldn't make out who it was._

_"Inuyasha, is that you?" the voice called out. there was no mistake no. It was Kagome. Inuyasha turned around and saw her standing there with and innocent smile on her face. "Inuyasha, come here." she whispered sensually._

_Inuyasha obeyed, walking towards her but with every step he took, she was getting more far away._

_"Kagome!" he called._

_"Inuyasha! What's wrong? Help me!" she yelled. Inuyasha ran faster but to no avail. She kept moving further away._

_"Kagome, hang in there. I'm coming!" he screamed and ran as fast as he could. He still wasn't ketting close to her. He thought the maybe if he boved backwards, she'd get closer. When he tried to move backwards, she disappeared._

_"Kagome! Where are you?" he yelled. In the distance he could hear her screams of terror. She was in agonizing pain. He wanted to help her but he didn't know hos to get to her._

_Suddenly he heard and evil laugh. A familiar evil laugh. There was no mistake. It was Naraku. Then Inuyasha saw him. Naraku had Kagome pinned down. She was nude, he was nude and he saw a large amount of blood between her legs._

_'No...' Inuyasha thought. "You fucker! You raped Kagome! Now you're gonna pay..." Inuyasha reached down to his side for his sword but it wasn't there. "What the fuck?!"_

_He looked back at Kagome and and Naraku. He was raping her, something Inuyasha never hoped to see in his life. Kagome looked so helpless, so scared as she screamed and cried for help. Inuyasha tried to run to her again but now he wasn't going anywhere at all. He stayed in the same spot._

_Tears streamed down Kagome's cheeks as she continued to scream in pain. Naraku didn't stop thrusting, the more Kagome screamed, the harder her went and it hurt more._

_Inuyasha only stood there and watched. When he turned his head, Naraku follow his derection. When he closed his eyes, he could see Kagome's pained face. He could hear her screams._

_"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Help me!" Kagome screamed and whipped her head back in pain. "Inuyasha!"_

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he looked around. He was back at Kaede's viallge. His heart was pounding. _It was just a nightmare..._ he thought thankfully. He jumped from the tree, realizing it was still night time. He grunted and rolled his eyes, believing he'd get better sleep if he slept in Kaede's hut.

-x-

The next morning Kagome woke up to the scent of pancakes. She slowly got out of bed and made it in a sloppy manner before sliding downstairs to see her family in the kitchen. He mother hovered over a stove while her grandfather read the paper and Souta played with the cat.

"Oh, goodmorning Kagome." her mother said. "I didn't hear you get up. Here, have some blueberry pancakes." she smiled lovingly as she placed a plate on the table where Kagome sat down.

"Thanks mom. Oh, grandpa, look. My friends and I finally completed the jewel!" Kagome shouted excitedly, taking the jewel out of her pocket. Her grandfath examined it carefully before cheering.

"Ohh, Kagome, this is probably the best treasure we could ever hope to have at the shrine! Where should we put it, Karori?" he asked Kagome's mother.

"In my room?" Kagome suggested as she snatched it away from him. "Sorry, gramps but I need it for when I go back to visit the others. I can't cross through the well without this, rememeber?"

"I supose you'r right, dear. Such a shame. I was hoping to put it up with the rest of our ancient treasures."

"Well maybe in another 70 years?" Kagome suggested sarcastically and smiled while pouring syrup on her pancakes. Her grandfather merely pouted.

-x-

"Hey, Kagome?" Yuka called to her friend while they sat in Wackdonald's along with Eri and Ayumi. They were, yet again, discussing business about Kagome's _boyfriend._ Kagome was agravated about it but she soon got used to it.

"Yes?" Kagome asked innocently after taking a bite of her burger.

"Why did you and your boyfriend break up? You two are such a cute couple. We've all met him before, he's not a conceited jerk like you said he is."

"Yuka, you don't know Inuyasha like I do. He still loves his ex girlfriend so it's just not working out between us. What's the point of liking someone who's gonna continuously cheat on you?" Kagome shot back.

"Is he really that bad?" Eri asked.

"Yes! He'll act all cuddly and buddy-buddy with me when no one else is around but as soon as someone else comes around he ignores me and when ever his ex comes around he's quick to jump at her feet." Kagome sighed. "I really don't want that on my shoulders. Besides, with him gone I can finally focus on my school work instead of relationship problems."

"Is he with his ex right now?" Ayumi asked.

"No but knowing him, he'll run off to her as soon as he hears of her where abouts." _Or not... Kikyo's dead_...

"So are you gonna start dating again at all?" Eri asked.

"Yeah but not until I get my grades back up." Kagome replied.

"Want us to set you up on a date with Hojo?" Yuke asked.

"No!" Kagome paled. "Look, Hojo is cute and he's a really nice guy but I'm just not able to date right now. I really need to get my grades back up. Besides, I don't want to get back into dating right after a break-up. I'm just gonna stay here and study for college. I'll probably never see Inuyasha again so he's out of my life now." she smiled a forced smile.

"Do you want to start dating _anyone_?" Eri asked.

Kagome groaned and stood up. "I really don't wanna talk about it." she said quietly and left...

-x-

Late the night around 12 Kagome stayed up to write in her diary and watch TV, just to get her mind off Inuyasha. She lifted the blankets over her head and shined the flashlight on the next clear page in her book diary. She began to write about the final fight and the completion of the jewel and saying goodbye to her friends. She also wrote about how she was going to study hard so she could attend a good college.

Flipping back in the previous pages of her diary she found a lot of pages that she wrote about Inuyasha and the feudal era and such. All of the fights she got into, all of the new experiences she made. She smiled at the page she wrote about with her and Inuyasha kissing at Kaguya's castle.

She also wrote about the bad times like when she purified Kikyo and brought her back to life without a 'thank you', seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo by the sacred tree. When she almost died because of Mukotsu's poison...

Frowning, she thought about throwing away each page that mentioned Kikyo but decided to just leave her memories the way they were. No matter how painful. Although she wanted to get rid of those horridly painful memories once and for all. Then she took her diary and shoved it under her night stand and flicked off her lamp.

Feeling drowsy all of a sudden, Kagome decided to hit the hay. It was her second night being away from the feudal era after the long quest and she felt like she was getting rested better in her giant, cusiony bed...

-x-

_"Inuyasha! Help me!" Kagome screamed, blood trickling down her inner thigh. Inuyasha kept running to her but he got no where. Suddenly he was right in front of her but he wasn't himself. He was in his demon form._

_He raised a clawed hand to her and reach forward to grab her neck. Tilting her head back, he licked the sensative skin then sank his fangs into her flesh. She was his now. Her agonizing screams turned into moans of pleasure._

_Inuyasha guided his length into her and began rocking back and forth gently, despite his inner demon. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and tilted her head back, "Inuyasha... Oh God..." she moaned. Inuyasha moaned her name intoher shoulder. Returning to his regular form in time for his orgasm to spike him..._

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and downward when he felt himself cum in his pants. _What the fuck is wrong with me? I haven't had a wet dream since before I met Kikyo!_ he cursed at himself in his head. Jumping out of the tree, he ignored the fact the he needed to clean himself up. He had no idea why he kept thinking about Kagome... or dreaming about her. He never felt like this all of the other times she left to her own era.

As he ran through the small forest, he jumped into the well as soon as he saw it. Maybe he felt this way because the quest was finally complete and he knew that he wouldn't be able to live without her... He wasn't sure what it was.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well making no sound. He moved quickly but as quietly as he could. Sliding open the door to the shrine, Inuyasha was able to see her house and her bedroom window. Her night light was on so he had to be extra quiet or els he'd get caught. He ran over towards the little house and jumped up on the windowsil. He slid it open carefully and slid into the room, not making a sound. He looked around and saw that her diary was on her desk.

Smiling in curiousity, he decided to read a couple pages. He always wondered what was going on in Kagome's thoughts and he was going to blow his chance to find out. He grabed the tiny book and sat on the floor next to her bed. He glanced back at Kagome to make sure she wasn't awake. When he saw that she was still sound asleep, he opened the book to a random page and started reading.

_Two days ago I purified Kikyo and brought her to life after she was killed by Naraku and his miasma. Of course, I didn't get a thank you, I even told her that Inuyasha was looking for her but she didn't want to go to him. She obviously doesn't love him but Inuyasha will run off to her anyday. I could be hanging by my neck off a cliff and he'll be off somewhere with her cuddling with her._

_Did I ever mention that Kikyo is so full of herself? She swears to God that she's the only one who can defeat Naraku but look at how that turned out! She was killed and I'm the one who ended up saving her. I wish she would she disappear and never return. The only reason Inuyasha wants me around is because I can sense to jewel shards and I look and smell like Kikyo. If only he knew how I felt about him, maybe he'd actually sit down and think about my feelings before he just runs off to her... I know that he still loves her but I can't help the way I feel..._

Inuyasha's heart dropped at what he read. He set the diary back down on Kagome's desk and watched her as she slept. _She loves me and I've been running off to Kikyo... I'm such an ass._ he thought to himself and his ears drooped.

He placed a hand softly on her cheek and smiled. "I won't ignore you anymore." he said softly. He leaned forward to kiss her cheek but stumbled and his upper body slammed onto the bed. Eyes widening, Inuyasha looked at Kagome to see if she woke up. She grumbled softly but was still fast asleep. Inuyasha sighed thankfully. He stood and dusted himself off.

Glancing back at Kagome, he realized how much less tense she looked whenever she slept in her own bed. Smirking to himself, Inuyasha also wanted to feel how snuggly her bed was. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them down, eyeing Kagome's pajamas. She was wear a black tank top that had white flowers on it and a pair of black laced panties, no pants.

Inuyasha carefully picked her up and scooted her to the other side of the bed as he climbed in. He sat up and took off his red coat since the thick blankets made him sweat. He removed his inner coat and dropped it on the floor in front of the foot of the bed.

Kagome yawned and turned in her sleep so she was facing the wall with her back to Inuyasha. He tensed, thinking he woke her up until he heard her soft snores. He smiled and scooted close to her. He pressed his bare chest against her back and wrapped his arm around her waist. He finally had her to himself, even though she wasn't awake. He sniffed her hair, loving the scent of her shampoo.

He took another big wiff and Kagome turned over, facing him but she still didn't wake. _She must be a heavy sleeper._ Inuyasha thought. She was laying on her back now with her head facing him. He stared at her closed eyelids for a mintue the his gaze traveled downward. His blood rushed to his penis...

_What am I doing?!_ he cursed at himself inwardly as he found himself looking at her breasts. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to regain himself. He looked back at her face. She looked so peaceful how the light from the moon hit her, like an angel...

Wrapping his arms around her waist again, Inuyasha lighlt shoved his face into her breast, loving the rush that fluttered through his body. He seen her before, but he never _touched_ her before... She wasn't even nude but the position drove him nuts. He brought his face back up to look at her and brushed his lips against hers. He felt that rush again. He never felt that way when he kissed Kikyo... Kagome also tasted sweeter. Something about her was far more innocent than Kikyo ever was. He sucked on her bottom lip, trying his best not to moan.

He stopped when she brought her hand up and swatted him away in her sleep. His ears flattened on the top of his head and he snuggled into the crook of her neck like a scared puppy. He nipped at her collar bone until he felt her squirm in her sleep. Suddenly, she sat up rubbing her temples and looking around the room. She squealed when she felt something warm moved beside her.

Just as she was about to scream, Inuyasha sat up and clapped his hand over her mouth. Kagome's eyes teared up, they obviously didn't adjust to the light from her night light. All she could see was his shadow.

"It's me," he whispered as he slowly took his hand off her mouth. She breathed heavily for a moment and let her eyes adjust to the dark before looking at him in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked desperately.

"I needed to see you. I kept having dreams where bad thing happened to you and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You were never raped by Naraku or me in my demon form in your dreams, were you?" he asked.

Kagome blinked serveral times, "No. Where'd you get that from?"

"I had a dream that you were calling to me but whenever I tried to run to you, I stayed still or I moved backwards. It scared the hell out of me and I wasn't able to wake up. Then just now I had a dream that you were bleeding from your... _area_, and then me and you started romping. It was so weird." he said smiply.

"I was raped?" she asked dumbly.

"Yeah... Then me and you started doing it and I woke up with a mess to clean up." he blushed and flashed his eyes downward. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked down and saw a small wet spot in the crotch part of his pants and it wasn't piss...

"You h-had a w-wet dream about," she gulped, "me?"

"I guess so." he answered still not looking at her.

A long silence flowed through the room and the two perposly avoided each others eyes. Inuyasha sat down on the floor next to her bed, not wanting physical contact with her after what he just did. He was still hard and being around a half-naked Kagome wasn't exactly helping him control himself.

"Did it feel good?"

He was torn away from his thoughts as he turned around to look at her. "What? What did you say?"

"Did it feel good?" she repeated.

"Did what feel good?" he asked.

"The umm... orgasm. What did it feel like? Did it hurt?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her and sweatdropped. He never expected someone as innocent as Kagome to ask suck a question, especially out of the blue.

"Umm... Yeah, I guess it was alright. It didn't hurt. Why do you ask?"

"I'm a teenager. We get curious about sex and stuff. I've never actually done it before but I've... experimented with myself." she said softly and looked away with a noticable blush.

"How?" he asked. He knew how men pleasured themselve but not women. He turned around to fully face her, his eyes gleaming with interest.

"Fingers..." she whispered. She glanced at him the looked away again.

"Does it hurt you?" he asked.

"It did a little bit... the first time. Now It's just pleasurable. But if a man ever _ropmed_ with me, it would hurt again for the first time. I'm pretty sure a man's thing is bigger than my tiny fingers."

He grabbed her hand, ignoring her blush. He stared at her slender fingers before releasing her. "Yeah, I'm way bigger than that." he said openly. Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"I didn't exactly ask for your size but okay." she said smiling.

Inuyasha sighed. "When you were sleeping just now, I was touching you. I feel bad about it. It's just that you're the first girl I've ever seen nude and it excites me... a lot. It makes me wanna touch myself. I haven't started romping myself until I met you."

"Where did you touch me?" Kagome blushed darkly.

"There," Inuyasha pointed to her breasts, "and there," he pointed to her collar bone.

"Anywhere else?" Kagome asked.

"I kissed you. It wasn't really a kiss. I just made my lips touch yours..."

"How?" she asked.

Inuyasha sat on the bed next to her. "Like this," he said and brushed his lips off hers then licked her bottom lip. He pulled away and saw her smiling. "Why so happy all of a sudden?"

"I always wanted you to kiss me..." she said with her eyes half-lidded.

"I always wanted to kiss you too..." he said smiling as if he were drunk. Kagome giggled and moved forward to suck on his lips. Inuyasha gently pushed her back on the bed. He slid his hand up her shirt trying to study her curves. Kagome reached under her shirt and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "I didn't ask."

"I'm not stopping you..." she moaned against the side of his face. Taking the invitation, he continued his ministrations, enjoying the feel of her belly. She had beautiful curves in the right spots and blood rushed to Inuyasha's area again. He brought his hand up a bit higher to fondle with her lovely breasts. His thumb rubbed her hardened peak as he kissed her neck.

Her back arched and Inuyasha dropped all of his weight on her. He felt the need to explode. He felt the need to be in her. He wanted her to wrap her legs around him and moan and scream his name while he grinded his body against hers. He wanted to feel her little, petite body writhe beneath him while he rammed against her core over and over.

He sat up and lifted her shirt over he head. The movement was so swift, it startled Kagome. He eyed her hardened nipples through her bra. He bent down to give her a little love bite and soothed it with his tongue. Kagome moaned happily and rubbed his upper arms. His skin was round and flawless but sticky from him sweating. She sat up with him still kissing her neck and undid her bra.

She lay back down while Inuyasha stipped himself from the rest of his clothes. He sat back on the bed between her legs and slid her underwear down her legs, suprised at how she so openly let him touch her.

Now that they were both finally nude, Inuyasha positioned Kagome so she was laying vertical on the bed and lay down on top of her -holding up most of his weight- and between her legs. His tongue lapped at hers and he broke away from the kiss to stare down at her. Her eyes were filled with so mouch love and trust it made his heart melt. Kagome smiled and a drop of sweat slid down the side of her face. Inuyasha licked it away then nipped at her collar bone, loving the tangy taste of her skin. He moved down a bit to nibbled at the skin on her breasts and she moaned happily.

He began to push himself into her and she squealed in suprise but let him continue. He moved slow so he wouldn't hurt her too much and relaxed his head on her shoulder. Kagome panted for a bit and allowed him to continue.

His thrusts were slow and gentle at first, allowing her to adjust to him. Then he sped up a bit as she wrapped her arms around him and held him impossibly close to her chest. Her kissed the arc of her neck, then her jaw, then her lips. He closed his eyes in consentration, deeply not wanting to ruin the moment.

Finally, her orgasm hit -hard- and he came in her. He breathed heavily for a moment before pulling out and laying down next to her. He needed another moment to catch his breath before he felt her place her head in the center of his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Are you okay?" he whispered to her when she rolled over to cuddle her face in his shoulder. She nodded shakily in the dark and smiled.

"What about you? I've never seen you so exhausted." she giggled and he flushed lightly. Thankfully the room was too dark for her to see.

"I'm not..." she cut him off by kissing him. "Do push yourself. We're alone now. You don't have to put on the tough-guy attitude. I've seen you like this before."

He could only smile. A few moments of silence passed and he began to drift off to sleep.

"I love you."

His eyes snapped open and he saw Kagome smiling while she played with the little hairs around his ears. "What?" he asked stupidly and she laughed quietly.

"I said 'I love you.'" she repeated nonhesitantly.

"What... you... I... What?!" he couldn't get his words straight so she kissed him again.

"It's okay. I understand if you don't feel the same." she said softly, disappointment visible in her tone.

"I never said that..." he began. She waited. "I do feel the same. It's just hard for me to say since this is the first time I actually did the mating part."

"You never mated Kikyo?"

"No."

"Oh..." she thought for a moment.

"I never mated anyone till now." he added softly, pushing a lock of her har behind her ear. Kagome bowed her head to think. "What about you? Am I your first too?" he had to ask.

"Yes..." she said softly. Inuyasha --without thinking-- pulled her onto him and kissed her with every passionate feeling he had. She returned the kiss, her tongue rolling around his while she began to ride him softly. She came again, moments later and they lay back down again.

"I love you." Inuyasha said.

"I love you too," Kagome smiled. He smiled back and cuddled his face into the crook her her neck. "'Night."

"Goodnight." she said and messaged his ears, cuddling into her sleepy hanyou.


End file.
